


故事碎片依然继续 / take just a little bit of a time

by blurryyou



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen, Translation, sex pollen more like unsexy pollen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“但是我在想啊，要不要巡逻之后滚床单，你要来吗？”</p>
            </blockquote>





	故事碎片依然继续 / take just a little bit of a time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/gifts).
  * A translation of [take just a little bit of a time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324564) by [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo). 



> 授权 / Permission:  
> hi, hello. yes of course! go for it, i would be honored. <3
> 
> 与[ephemeraltea](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeraltea/)的[like atlas, we bear our worlds](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1326022)同梗写作。  
> [中文翻译](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3209150)。

故事有可能是这么开始的：

屋顶，破案，肾上腺素高涨。Tim站在他面前，从头到脚都包裹在凯夫拉和皮革之中。他的面具哑光，头罩的轮廓却几乎刺目，从鼻梁开始到鼻尖线条骤然汇聚成尖锐的喙，让他仿佛猛禽一般。然而此刻整体的效果却被他的表情破坏，他的脸颊上染着红晕，嘴唇勾起灿烂的笑容。而且Tim此刻根本静不下来，他仿佛踩在球上一般雀跃。

“光是看着你我就觉得累，小红。”Jason说。可是他脸上的笑容与Tim不遑多让，他也能感觉到能量就仿佛在皮肤之下嗡鸣。今晚是 **那种** 夜晚。那种美好的夜晚，尽管没有一件事情乖乖按照计划发展，A到B到C之间的线信马由缰恨不得画成锯齿，但他们还是做到了。那一瞬间，胜利的喜悦淹没一切，是全世界最美好的体验。

好吧，至少是之一。

“通常这个时候蝙蝠女和黑蝙蝠会强迫我参加她们的固定项目，巡逻后屋顶捉人。”Tim说，Jason条件反射地用鼻子表示不屑。因为老天，这家伙真是没一句话可信。Tim明明和女孩子们一样喜欢屋顶捉人，甚至包括他输掉游戏的时候——而且他经常输，因为他是孤军奋战对抗对面的二人团队，女孩子们会一路追着他跑，在城市的上空洒下欢乐的笑声和激昂的呐喊。但是今晚女孩子们都不在城里，她们和超级少女一起执行任务，在大半个国家之外。所以这里只有他们，还有这一片敞亮的夜空，他们剩下的这半个晚上的时光，以及饱含着无限变化的可能。

“但是我在想啊，”Tim说，他拖长了语调，就仿佛Jason猜不到接下来的走向。“要不要巡逻之后滚床单，你要来吗？”

 **你要来吗？** Tim这么问他，笑容明快、语调轻快，隐藏的却是认真。

今晚Tim非比寻常，他今晚是个超凡的搭档，是个恐怖的对手，是个能干到吓人的义警，一个可以一拳头揍翻体重是他三倍的恶棍的硬汉。这些都让Jason全身的血液往不应该的方向涌去。所以Jason的回答当然是要。

 

或者是这么发展的：

他们在床上，在档案的海洋中挣扎，Tim在他身边大字型躺着，文件在他身边散了一片。

Jason哀叹了一声，他眨眨眼，盯着同一个句子读了第五遍依然没有看懂。文件上的字迹仿佛游动起来，黑色的墨迹和白色的纸张混成一团色彩。他们已经连续工作太长时间，现在肯定已经超过了极限，他们再继续工作下去，都不可能产生任何效果。

“我们需要休息一会儿。”

Tim哼了一声：“咖啡还是滚床单？”

Tim之前把头发扎了起来，不过现在碎发从橡皮筋中挣脱出来，乱糟糟地散落在他的脸侧。他睡眠严重不足，眼睛下方有眼袋，面色苍白，眼周的毛细血管显出一片暗蓝。但是，在Jason眼里，他依然最最诱人。

“先滚床单然后咖啡？”

Tim翘起唇角笑开来，他一腿跨上Jason的大腿，爬到他怀里，纸张在两个人的体重下呻吟，留下褶皱的痕迹。“我觉得可以。”

 

又或者是这样进行的：

Tim把他全身上下五尺七寸高的小身板靠在Jason家前门的门柱上，穿着一身熨贴整齐的高级羊毛西装，却挂着顽皮的笑容，说：“我花了一个小时望着办公室窗外，满脑子都是要怎么对你做这样那样的事情，最后我终于放弃了，向我自己承认我被案头工作彻底打败了。”

而Jason双臂抱在胸前就这么看着他。他刚刚度过漫长的一天，而这一天不过是更加漫长的一周的一部分。疲惫仿佛随时在撕扯着他，不过，他胸口里依然升腾起一股暖意，近来他越来越熟悉这种感觉，不再一脚踩上去，用力把它塞回去——现在这让他感觉安心，而不像以前那样害怕。

“你这是在约我吗，小红？”

Tim抬起一边肩膀耸耸肩：“除非你不想。”

Jason闭上眼睛，他还能看见空洞的目光、墙上的血迹，那是他最近一个案子留下的鬼魂，让他的胃里翻腾。他长叹一口气，感觉自己的力量如此微小，压力却如此巨大。他说：“今天不行，小红。”

但Tim还是扯起嘴角微微一笑，走进门里，顺手扯下领带，踢掉皮鞋：“问一声总没坏处。你晚饭想吃外卖吗？我这一个星期来都特别想吃印度菜，唐杜里鸡。”

“你买单吗，小少爷？”

“我在你眼里是那么吝啬的男朋友吗？”Tim说，他伸开手臂，就仿佛故意在展示自己昂贵的定制西装。这是个巧妙的假动作，大部分人都会买账。但是Jason不会，他知道Tim随时都愿意把羊毛西装换成格子衬衫和旧牛仔裤，知道西装对于他而言也是制服，并且是一身相比皮革和凯夫拉而言远远得不到他青睐的制服。所以Jason也装腔作势起来，撇着嘴，夸张地上下打量了Tim一番，然后耸耸肩。Tim摇摇头，不过他跟着哈哈大笑，低声飞快地说了一句 **滚你的** ，更多的是习惯性地脱口而出，然后从架子上扯下那堆外卖菜单。

“那么，唐杜里鸡，吃还是不吃？”

“行，行，记得再点一些炸三角，你上次就忘记了。”

Jason把电话递过去让他点外卖，Tim随意地在Jason肩膀上亲了一口，嘴唇短暂地贴上来留下一阵温暖，然后他就走开了，一边走一边滔滔不绝一边不停地打着手势。他一直有这个习惯，尽管电话那头无论是谁都肯定看不到他的动作。Jason依然很疲累，依然——依然有些脆弱，有些动摇。他需要好好睡一晚以及很多很多的简·奥斯汀才能恢复，但是现在，在这一刻，一切似乎都不再失控了。

 

但是——事情从来、 **从来都不该** 这样：

Tim苍白的脸上染着不自然的潮红，面罩被他丢在一边的地板上，嘴里念念叨叨，吐出的都是前言不搭后语，都是他从未说过的话。他靠过来，想亲吻Jason，同时灵巧的手指摆弄着想解开Jason的凯夫拉制服。他看起来像是Tim，他说话的声音也像是Tim，但他不是Jason认识的那个Tim——这个他纠缠着不肯放开Jason，完全失去了对自己的控制，与他们日常的模式相距千里，Jason哪怕只是想一想，都如遭雷击。

Jason的胃里一阵搅动，感觉几乎有点恶心。他内心升腾起的情绪，让皮囊快要容纳不下，感觉仿佛全身都紧绷刺痛。Jason几乎就要被恐慌控制住行为，但他蛮横地把惊惶推到一边，强迫自己冷静下来，他有些颤抖地深吸一口气，绷直身体，收拾好自己的情绪。

见鬼的毒藤女，操， **操** 。

“Tim。”Jason开口，突然格外地庆幸自己戴着头盔。“Tim，你是吸入的，还是被注射的，你需要消毒隔离吗？”

Tim摇摇头，他的瞳孔有些散大，目光无法聚焦。“是注射的——但是没关系，Jay，没关系，感觉 **很好** ，Jay，你只需要……”

无论Tim想要他做什么，他估计他都永远无法得知了，而现在——现在，他觉得他不知道这个答案也无所谓。Tim被他彻底敲晕过去，身体随着那一击的冲劲往后倒，摔进背后的沙发里。

Jason站着，低头看着他，同时满眼都看不见他，过了好几分钟。他攥紧拳头，然后又松开。

“ **操** 。”Jason真情实意地说。

Jason让自己重新振作，把Tim从沙发上搬起来，把他抱到厨房椅子上坐好，用捆扎带把他绑好。这样肯定会不舒服，等到了早晨他肯定全身酸痛。但总比冒着他醒来、从头折腾一遍要好。

Bruce会用镇定剂解决，但Jason不喜欢在身边备着那东西，尽管——尽管他真的应该准备一些，因为你永远不知道什么时候会有用。但那东西总是会让他不由自主回想起他母亲的目光迷离，眼前仿佛蒙上一层纱，回想起第二天他去丢空牛奶盒，发现垃圾箱里躺着一根针头，他把指甲掐进手掌心里，也阻止不了希望自己此刻不是自己，随便是什么人，不在此处，无所谓身在何方。

毒藤的注射剂最多需要八个小时才能全部从系统中代谢干净，Jason就花了八个小时一杯接着一杯地喝茶。他就坐在厨房餐桌旁，坐在Tim正对面，看着他在睡梦中，胸口随着呼吸起伏。

每隔几小时，他会发出一点呻吟，那声音砸在死寂的厨房里咚咚回响。

Jason痛恨这个，痛恨这个世界上竟然有东西能够深入到Tim这样的人的内心深处。Tim是这样安定、恒定、确定的人，竟然有物质能够把他的自我剜出来，换上一个让人认不出的生物。他害怕，可能他自己都不愿意承认自己有多么害怕，因为大部分时候，大部分时候他依然还不太确定自己的脑子有没有正确安放回来，他会觉得如果世上有这样的东西，如果经受这一切的是他自己，他担心也许这东西就会把他的理智彻底粉碎，碎成百万千万个残片，再也无法复原。

时间缓缓挪动，撕扯着、让他痛苦着，终于太阳升起，阳光驱散厨房里的昏暗。经历了可能只是区区几个小时，感觉却像是千万年一样漫长的时光之后，Tim终于动了。

“嗷……见鬼，什么。”

Jason揉了揉自己干涩、充血的眼睛：“Tim？”

“为什么我感觉自己像是被Lex Luthor踩在脚底下然后又被从他鞋底刮下来？”

“你不记得了？”

Tim眨眨眼，然后摇摇头：“见鬼。 **毒藤** 。”

“你现在还能感觉到无法控制的想钻进我裤子里的冲动吗？”Jason问。幸好他的声音没有他设想中那么颤抖，不过他能看得出Tim放软了目光，嘴角一瞬间勾起了苦笑。也许他也没有自己希望得那样表现得仿佛不受困扰。

“并不比平时更强烈。”Tim说。“你是把我 **揍晕了** 吗？”

“没错。”Jason说。“你哐当就倒下了。”

“一拳就搞定了？”Tim扁了扁嘴。“太丢人了。”

“我不会告诉其他人的。”Jason说着从椅子里站起来。他在同一个地方收敛着长手长脚坐了太久，他的骨头都痛，动起来关节咔吧作响，肌肉更是酸痛。他感觉自己老了，比组成这样一座糟糕透顶的城市的每一块石头、每一粒尘土、每一抹油腻都更加苍老，也更加疲惫。他从靴筒里抽出刀子，割断绑住Tim的带子。他等着，心跳了一次、两次，但Tim一直没动。他什么都没有做，只是专注地呼气、吸气着冥想。他和Bruce都深信这鬼玩意的作用。Jason正要走开，不过一只手抬起来阻止了他。Tim微微松开一些，手指轻轻地环住Jason的手腕——他这是故意的，Jason知道，他故意放弃了语言选择了行动，将真意深埋在无言之中。

“你没事吧？”

Jason叹了口气。一个问题，却有五六个答案，没有一个会很简单，但是。“嗯，我没事。你呢？”

Tim歪头扫了他一眼：“没事，你看，除了这个熊猫眼。我肯定死不了。嘿，Jay——”

“别。”Jason打断他。“别谢我。”

Tim嗤之以鼻，尖酸地看了Jason一眼，很明确地传达了 **别傻了** 的意思。“我没打算谢你。我只是想问你冰箱里有没有吃的，我现在能吃得下去一匹马。”

“别他妈的使唤人。”Jason抱怨道。但这完全是虚张声势，是掩饰那一阵突如其来、几乎刺痛的如释重负。“或许我应该让 **你** 来跑腿买东西，反正你才是那个总是把我全部家当吃个底朝天的人。”

“什么？虽然你总是假装讨厌，但心里实际上喜欢得不得了，我怎么能剥夺你去农贸市场的借口呢？”

“怎么，咬我啊，小红。”

“只要你求我，Jay。”

 


End file.
